The Life and Death Bellatrix Lestrange
by mynameissam642
Summary: Bellatrix's life, from after Hogwarts to her death.   Complete. :    Thank you all for the support.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. JKR does.

**May 2nd, 1971, three years after Bellatrix Lestrange graduated from Hogwarts **

"… you may now kiss the bride."

Rodolphus leaned in to kiss Bellatrix on the lips. Reluctantly, she kissed back.

_Married, already. Hardly out of Hogwarts, and married… To a man I barely know, no less. _Bellatrix watched the crowd rise out of their rows, one by one. It was almost as if there was a line waiting to congratulate Rodolphus and Bellatrix on their "lovely and gorgeous wedding"

They were the last to leave the church several hours later. Dark clouds began to roll across the sky, fitting Bellatrix's mood perfectly. Not Rodolphus', though. His smile went from one ear to the next, as nothing could put a damper on his wedding day. Bellatrix recalled the countless times at Hogwarts he had asked her on dates, and he was still the same big-headed, arrogant fool that he was today…

"_Black! Hogsmeade. This weekend. Meet me there?" Rodolphus grabbed Bellatrix's shoulder._

" _No thanks, Rodolphus. Quidditch captain or not, I still don't fancy you." Bellatrix glared at him. Rodolphus was 'perfect'. Head Boy. Prefect. Pure-blood. Everyone fancied him. _

"_C'mon, Bells, just one day!" Rodolphus gave Bellatrix a 'charming' half smile. She thought it looked more like he had just swallowed a toad._

"_Rodolphus, I wouldn't go on a date with you for all the galleons in the world! And don't call me Bells!" Bellatrix stormed away from Rodolphus as the bright sun shined in her black hair._

"So who do I need to thank for your lovely hand in marriage, Bells?' Rodolphus nudged Bellatrix and broke her train of thought.

"My father. And I prefer Bella, Rodolphus." Bellatrix hadn't spoken to her father since the beginning of her seventh year, when he told her he had arranged a "respectable, pure-blood marriage".

_Just because I didn't fall in love with anyone at Hogwarts doesn't mean I'm a blood traitor! _She thought angrily.

"Bella, did you honestly want to marry me?" A troubled look hit Rodolphus' face.

Bellatrix had been dreading this question. "Rodolphus, I hardly know you. My father arranged this marriage to preserve our family trees."

"You talked to me at Hogwarts plenty of times! We were even Herbology partners our 2nd year. You can't tell me after all that time of being friends that you barely know me!" Thunder clapped above the two.

"Friends? Wow, Rodolphus, I didn't realize asking a girl out every other day for three years meant you were friends!" Bellatrix shouted. Rain poured down from the sky, finally wiping off Rodolphus' smile. Of course, it wasn't his fault they were married. Her father just happened to pair her with a boy who fancied her.

"Well." Rodolphus gave Bellatrix a quick peck on the check. "If it matters for anything, I always loved you."

Rodolphus' shaky hand grabbed Bella's, and Bella could have sworn she saw a single tear dripping down Rodolphus' dark face as they apparated to The Noble House of Black.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll pack for you" Rodolphus said in monotone, without glancing at his new wife. Bellatrix didn't reply. Instead, she searched the house to have a last look at her childhood.

She entered the living room, where the family tree was sprawled across the walls. The name 'Bellatrix Black' had been replaced with 'Bellatrix Lestrange'

_I may have to get used to that. _Bellatrix thought sadly. She looked at her sisters Narcissa and Andromeda on both sides of her family tree picture. But instead of a pretty face looking very similar to Bellatrix's, there was a huge burn mark where Andromeda's face should have been. Bellatrix thought back to the summer six years ago when she found her dear sister's letter…

_It was halfway through the summer holidays, and Bellatrix was relaxing in her room, working on her History of Magic homework. _

_Question one: Did wand legislation contribute to goblin riots of the eighteenth century? Why or why not?_

"_Hey Bella?" Andromeda's voice came from across the hall. Bellatrix walked into Andromeda's room, where she was also working on homework. Before Bellatrix could say anything, however, she noticed snowy owl outside Andromeda's window._

"_Dromeda, whose that from?" Bellatrix said curiously. "I thought you said the Parkinson family or whoever it is you talk to were on vacation…" Bellatrix took a closer look at the scraggly handwriting on the letter. Her eyes and smile widened._

"_That's a BOY'S handwriting! Who are you writing to?" Bellatrix grabbed the letter from the owl and it flew off._

"_N-No one!" Andromeda's eyes filled with a mixture of panic and embarrassment._

"_Someone fancies you!" Bellatrix ran into her room with the letter. Andromeda chased after her, but Bellatrix was too quick. She locked the door, and tore open the letter. _

_Dear Dromeda,_

_I'm glad to hear your summer holidays are going alright. I've got loads of homework too. I'm going on vacation to Egypt tomorrow. I won't be taking my owl, but I'll write you as much as I can. And I know your family won't approve of us, but they'll come around. Well, I ought to get to packing, my mum's afraid I'll leave something if I pack of with magic. I'll be sure to get you something in Egypt._

_With love,_

_Ted Tonks_

"_Bella, please give it back!" Andromeda was pounding on the door. _

Ted Tonks? The mudblood Hufflepuff? _It took Bellatrix a minute to take it all in. When she finally did. Bellatrix opened the door for Andromeda. Bellatrix's expression was calm, while Andromeda's showed panic. _

"_Bella, please, don't be mad-" Andromeda was cut off by Bellatrix's sudden explosion. _

"_MAD? YOU'VE BEEN WRITING TO THIS… THIS FILTH FOR MONTHS! AND YOU'RE ASKING ME NOT TO BE MAD?"_

"_Girls, girls! What is going on?" The girls' mother ran up the stairs._

_Bellatrix threw the letter at her sister. "ASK HER!" She stormed back to her room and slammed the door. She heard a moment's pause, (which she figured was her mother reading the letter) then her mother exploded, similar to the way Bellatrix did…_

Inside the burn mark, there was what at first appeared to be an ink stained piece of parchment. After pulling it out, Bellatrix saw it was a letter smeared with ash. Bellatrix could only make out a few words of the letter;

Dear Walburga,

Andromeda with mudblood. I owl morning. Here letter blood traitor

Druella

Bellatrix pictured her furious, blood purity obsessed aunt with this letter in her hand, lashing spells at Andromeda's family tree portrait, then shoving in the letter as a reminder of why Andromeda had been kicked out of the family.

It was just last week when her mother belted out a Howler to Andromeda, after receiving a letter saying she had married Ted Tonks.

_YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS HOUSE! YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN! NEVER!_

The memory of her mother's screams echoed in the back of her mind.

_Perhaps I should have kept my bloody mouth shut. Pure blood marriages aren't even that wonderful, look at what I ended up with… At least she fell in love…_

Bellatrix shook off the pity for her sister. But she had a strange emotion filling her mind. A mixture of anger and jealousy. Angry at the fact that Andromeda had betrayed the whole family, but also very envious. At least she had the chance to fall in love.

"Bellatrix?" Rodolphus came into the living room. "All set to leave?"

Bellatrix took a final look at her aunt house. _Odds are I won't be back here again for a while._ She thought. Bellatrix nodded to Rodolphus, grabbed his hand, and they disapparated into ten years of fighting and tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 30****th****, 1981**

**Malfoy Manor**

"State your purpose!" said the echoing voice.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Meeting." The wrought-iron gates opened with a high screeching sound. Snow white peacocks pecked at the couples' ankles as they walked on the moonlit path towards the handsome black manor.

Bellatrix's heart was pounding. Three months. It had been three months since the last meeting. What had been causing the delay? With Lord Voldemort getting stronger and stronger, the Death Eaters had been holding more and more meetings in the past year. But was the break for?

When the two reached the door, Rodolphus held open the door for Bellatrix. She made no effort to thank him. After walking upstairs, Bellatrix felt her heart skip a beat after seeing the sight of the handsome man sitting at the front of a long, rectangular table.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus. How lovely to see you. Sit down." The man said. His emerald green eyes sparkled from the light of the fireplace directly across from him. " Now, as I was saying, there is a prophecy. A prophecy made by dear Sybill Trelawney. It states that at the end of July, a child would be born with the power to defeat me."

Bellatrix gasped. The Dark Lord, defeated by a child?

"Yes, Bellatrix, this is a problem. indeed. However, these past few months I have been making a plan. You see, the prophecy refers to two families; The Longbottoms and the Potters. Thanks to our newcomer," Lord Voldemort nodded at Peter Pettigrew, who was shaking at the other end of the table. " I have access to the Potters' home."

"My Lord," said a Death Eater, "Who informed you of this prophecy? Are you sure it's an accurate source?"

"I assure you, Yaxley, I have used Legimancy on Severus and the prophecy is indeed accurate." Voldemort gave Yaxley a warning glare. "I will dispose of the Potter family tomorrow, and the Longbottoms on the first."

"M-my Lord, surely y-you don't wish to dispose of the whole Potter family, do you?" Snape said in a tone of panic.

"Fancy the mudblood, now Severus?" There were jeers of laughter along with scoffs, including Bellatrix's. "Surely you can find someone with purer blood, and I'm sure you will agree."

"Y-yes My Lord." Snape sank slightly in his seat.

"My Lord," Bellatrix spoke for the first time, "Will you be needing any assistance? I- And I'm sure Rodolphus and Rabastan as well- would be willing to assist you." Rodolphus gave Bellatrix a look between confusion and panic that said, "Why are you setting me up for this when you can certainly do it by yourself?"

Bellatrix ignored this look. _I can't make it obvious that I love him… He doesn't seem to have love on his mind right now… _Bellatrix thought sadly.

"I appreciate your concern, Bellatrix, but I don't believe I will be needing any assistance. Ah - but I suppose if you hear no word from me by the 1st, I suggest you come searching for me. That goes for all of you… Fear not, Bellatrix, I am not worried." Voldemort said after seeing Bellatrix's expression of panic. Her pale face turned pink. Rodolphus', however, turned red with fury.

After the meeting came to an end, the couple left the manor. The couple walked in silence for what seemed like a decade. Rodolphus finally spoke up.

"You don't really think he's going to fall, do you?"

"Of course not, Rodolphus. That's ridiculous…"

**October 31****st****, 1981- 11:38 P.M.**

Bellatrix was awoken by a surge of pain on her left forearm. Rodolphus awoke with a gasp as well.

"B-Bella? A-are you alright?" He stuttered.

Bellatrix did not answer. Shaking with fear, she slowly rolled up her left sleeve, revealing her throbbing Dark Mark.

The deep black color turned lighter. And lighter. For what seemed like ages, Bellatrix watched her Dark Mark turn into a pale grey color.

_No… No…_

The Dark Lord had fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I'm sorry for the long wait! You have NO idea how busy I've been since, well, the middle of February. I've literally had one weekend to myself. I tried to make this one quite a bit longer to make up for it! Sorry for any inconvenience! Oh, and this is where I start rewriting JKRs already written parts, just in Bellatrix's POV. In later parts, I'll be mixing what happens in the books and movies. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Update, 5/15/11: I have no idea why this chapter got so messed up when I first updated. I'm REALLY sorry. **

November 1st, 1981 - 10:32 PM

CRASH.

The thunder and lighting broke through the pitter-patter sound of rain. Ahead, Bellatrix heard sounds of celebration coming from Godric's Hollow, all of them being praise for "The Boy Who Lived".

But not for long.

Following Bellatrix was her husband, Rodolphus, his brother Rebastian, and Barty Crouch Junior. They were only few willing to search for information on the Dark Lord.

_Even Lucius didn't show up... Pathetic cowards! _Bellatrix thought angrily.

Rodolphus broke though Bellatrix's angry thoughts. "Bella, darling, we can always go back-"

"NO!" Bellatrix shouted. "He is NOT dead! He was NOT killed by a child! If you're too scared to come along, leave!"

None of the boys moved. With this, Bellatrix continued walking and Rodolphus, Rabastian, and Barty followed in a scared silence.

And finally, High Street. Bellatrix picked out a small, grey house. The mailbox read:

152 High Street, Godric's Hollow.  
Alice and Frank Longbottom

Bellatrix smiled. Someone knew where the Dark Lord was. And it had to be the Longbottoms.

Bellatrix and the others burst through the door. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THE DARK LORD? CRUCIO!" Bellatrix directed her curse at Alice, who tripped as she was trying to run away.

Alice screamed. "I-I don't know! P-PLEASE!"

Bellatrix snarled. "TELL ME, STUPID GIRL!"

Rodolphus was on the other side of the room, torturing Alice's husband, Frank. Outside, Rebastian and Barty were dueling Ministry Officials, who had come to rescue the Longbottoms.

"STUPEFY!" Rodolphus finally shouted at Frank. Unconscious, Frank fell to the floor mere seconds after his wife, who had been knocked unconscious from Bellatrix's torturing. Bellatrix sneered at the twitching bodies before her; the sneer soon turned into a half smile.

"No one escapes the Dark Lord." Bellatrix mumbled.

The door flew open once more. A few Ministry workers had gotten past Barty and Rebastian.

"STUPEFY!" A voice shouted. A red jet of light hit Rodolphus in the back. A second jet of light flew past Bellatrix, missing her by hardly an inch. She whipped around to face her new challenger.

As they dueled, it became more and more evident that her challenger was no threat to her. Bellatrix fought the wizard with ease, and while he was trying his hardest, he was no match for Bellatrix and the skilled witch that she was.

"What were you thinking, challenging me? Did you honestly think you would be the one to capture me?" Bellatrix let out a small laugh, letting her guard down for just the smallest space of time.

"STUPEFY!" The man shouted. The jet of light shot out of his was and hit Bellatrix straight at her heart. Her thoughts slowly faded out, and suddenly, everything went black.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
November 2nd, 1981. 2:30 PM  
Ministry of Magic Courtroom

**Authors Note: So, "Barty" is going to be Barty Crouch Junior, and "Mr. Crouch" is Barty Crouch Sr. to make everything make a little more sense. And most everything in this chapter is NOT MINE. I did NOT write it, it's JKRs writing.**

Bellatrix glared towards the center of the room, up at the man who was to send her to Azkaban.

Barty Crouch Senior.

She sat in her chair as if it were a throne. To her right, Barty looked nothing short of petrified. Rebastian and Rodolphus showed no emotion, looking neither scared nor calm. Mr. Crouch cleared his throat. "You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous-"

"Father," whimpered his son. "Father... Please..."

Bellatrix scoffed. _Begging for mercy... If his father dares let him go free..._

Mr. Crouch spoke louder. "-that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court. We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing and Auror - Frank Longbottom - and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse, believing him to have knowledge of the present whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"Father I didn't!" Barty cried, rattling the chains he was attached to in his chair. "I didn't, I swear, Father, don't send me back to the dementors -"

Bellatrix glared at Barty. _Pathetic little liar! When the Dark Lord hears about this…_

"You are further accused," bellowed Mr. Crouch, "of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom's wife, when he would not give you information. You planned to restore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power, and to resume the lives of violence you presumably led while he was strong. I now ask the jury -"

"Mother!" screamed Barty. A witch beside Mr. Crouch began to sob. "Mother, stop him! Mother, I didn't do it, it wasn't me!"

Bellatrix clenched her fists against her chair. "No compassion for the Dark Lord... None at all..." Her whisper was inaudible with Barty's and Mr. Crouch's yells.

"I now ask the jury," shouted Mr. Crouch, "to raise their hand if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!" The whole of the jury put their hands into the air with no hesitation. The crowd began to clap and cheer.

"No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!" The dementors glided into the room, ready to welcome four new prisoners into their home.

Bellatrix rose from her seat, and unleashed the anger that had been building inside of her for the past two days. "The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!"

"I'm your son!" Bellatrix heard Barty's useless screams to his father as the dementors took her out of the dungeon.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
November 2nd, 1981. 9:18 PM  
Azkaban Prison

Bellatrix was thrown into a cell separate from Rodolphus, Rebastian, and Barty. Long hours passed in the dark cell, slowly driving Bellatrix into madness.

"Harry… Potter…" Bellatrix mumbled to herself. She then gave a mad cackle of laughter. "I'll kill him… If it's the last thing I do…"

A dementor floated past Bellatrix's cell. After sucking the last bit of happiness she had in her, Bellatrix fainted, an evil smile still etched upon her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry it's so short, it's really hard to write about Azkaban. We all know the basics, cold, dark, depressing, whatever. But really. Being alone in a cell leads 14 very uneventful years. I have several short chapters like this coming up soon, cause they obviously dont take forevr to write. x)**

**December 13th****, 1990 - Azkaban Prison**

Snowflakes whirled in through the barred windows of Bellatrix's cell. Bellatrix was laying on the ice cold floor, shaking, and began to lose every bit of hope she ever had.

_What if he doesn't come back? _She thought, as warm tears ran down her pale, white face. _What will I do then? Sit here in Azkaban until I rot? _

Panic and worry drenched out the rest of Bellatrix's emotions. The dementors, finding no happiness to feed off of, avoided Bellatrix for the time being. Rolling up her sleeve, she saw the pale outline of her Dark Mark, partially covered in ice.

"I've been so stupid…" Bellatrix mumbled. "Not once did I consider he wouldn't return…" She stared at the mark, trying to imagine the familiar burning on her forearm.

No sooner than she tried to imagine it, it burned for a fraction of a second, giving Bellatrix the same goose bumps she had not felt in over nine years.

The ice had melted off her Mark. Though it was still cold and pale, Bellatrix was sure it had happened.

_He's alive… Somewhere… With someone… _Bellatrix smiled for the first time in nine years. _Someone is helping him…_

However, Bellatrix's moment of happiness was brief. No sooner than she had felt it, a dementor glided over to her.

The cloaked figure seemed to taunt her, as it had every time it had come to devour her happiness. Taunting that she had yet to love. Taunting that the one that she wanted to love would not love her back. Taunting the fact that the one man that she despised was her husband. A single tear ran down Bellatrix's cheek, and she fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I went on vacation, sorry for the wait. O.O **

**August 2nd****, 1993 - Azkaban Prison**

_Not even once… Never... Did I… Even start to consider… _Bellatrix wept softly into her hands, taking little notice of the dementors pawing at her in her cell, searching for a drop of happiness.

But Bellatrix only felt heartbreak.

Never again would she see the one she loved, she thought. He was gone. Forever.

_Not a word for him… No sign of his return… _Bellatrix's sadness was now beyond tears. She would be left in Azkaban to rot, and no one cared about her master anymore. There were more important and more dangerous dark wizards on the loose… Just because they were alive.

_Most loyal follower… _She scoffed. "Sirius Black… The most loyal follower of The Dark Lord? He never even… Filthy blood traitor…" It was merely months ago when Bellatrix's dear cousin escaped…

_Bellatrix awoke to a faint rumbling sound coming from another cell. The dementors, taking in the blissful peace of sleep from several prisoners, took no notice._

_CRASH._

"_Sirius Black!" Bellatrix heard someone shout. "Sirius Black, he's escaping!"_

_Seconds later aurors and Ministry workers were apparating in, and with them, the Minister himself._

_Bellatrix peaked through her cell window to try and take a glimpse at her blood traitor cousin. But he was already gone. _

"_Minister, he's gone! Disapparated!" Bellatrix heard the voice of someone who must have been one of the aurors. "He could… He could be helping You-Know-Who at this very second!"_

_Bellatrix, stunned from shock and anger, finally showed some emotion. "HELPING HIM? SIRIUS BLACK? HE WAS A BLOOD TRATIOR!" But the ministry wasn't paying any attention to Bellatrix. _

"_He doesn't deserve to escape!" She yelled, but the only one giving her any recognition was Rodolphus, whom she had just realized he had been in the cell directly across from her. He stared at her, as if every word that came out of Bellatrix's mouth was healing his dreadful sorrows. _

"_I've been waiting here twelve years for him! I tried to find him! I was the one who cared about him! I… I loved him!" Bellatrix began to weep._

_With this, Rodolphus let out a small, quiet gasp. He apparently had never known. _

_But the Ministry wasn't taking any notice to the couples small dilemma. By the next morning, Sirius Black will have been announced in The Daily Prophet as the only witch or wizard known to ever escape Azkaban, with the title of "You-Know-Who's Most Faithful Servant"…_

Since that night, the dementors had being feeding mostly off of the pain and sorrow felt around the Lestranges' cells. No one else's sorrows had even began to compare with the pain of the couple's heartbreak in the twisted love triangle they were forced to call a marriage.

A ghostly wail came from her husband's cell. But Bellatrix took little notice. She had been hearing Rodolphus' heartbroken cries since that night.

_That's what the little freak wants, isn't it? A bit of attention from his unloving wife… _Bellatrix laughed. _I hope he's miserable. _

_This is his fault. _Bellatrix thought. _What if we weren't married? What if little Rodolphus and I never married… The Dark Lord and I… Could have… Would have… _

Bellatrix stared at Rodolphus from her cell. He was turned away from her as several dementors fed off of his despair. Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed.

"If I can't be happy… No one can be…" She mumbled.

Bellatrix gave a weak smile as two dementors came to take away her own happiness. And just as the dementors approached her, she saw a flash of white light.

Her wedding day, as rain and tears poured down on Rodolphus' face.

FLASH.

Her master thirteen years ago, his emerald eyes twinkling in the firelight, the last time Bellatrix saw him alive.

FLASH.

Alice Longbottom's limp body, laying on the floor of her own home.

FLASH.

Sirius Black, her dear cousin escaping Azkaban.

A final flash of light shone through Bellatrix's mind, and she was brought back to reality. Her mad smile was still etched upon her face as she toppled over, going unconscious.

Memories faded in and out of her brain, and then everything was gone.

**June 24****th****, 1995 - Azkaban Prison**

Bellatrix started at her Dark Mark in shock.

_It burned… It just burned…_

Gasps and cries from other cells indicated Bellatrix did not imagine her Dark Mark turning blacker and blacker over the past months.

"Are you bloody well happy?" Rodolphus cried from the other cell. Bellatrix gave her husband her partial attention, still in shock from the burn she had just felt on her left forearm. "HE'S BACK. Your master is back. He's alive." Tears were pouring down her husband's face. But Bellatrix took no notice.

She threw her head back in laughter. For once, Rodolphus Lestrange had said something right.

_The Dark Lord has risen._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yeah, it's super short, I know, but don't worry - I was gonna put this in a different chapter, but then decided against it because the rest was a bit unrelated. So here's this, and expect the next one sometime this week. -crosses fingers- Enjoy!**

**January 13th****, 1996 - Azkaban Prison**

"Reducto." Bellatrix whispered.

A white flash of light, and a small hole formed in the cell wall in front of Bellatrix and several other prisoners. Bellatrix's breathing became heavier, and she lifted her wand a second time, her hand shaking with anxiousness.

"Reducto!" Bellatrix said again, slightly louder. The hole became larger.

Bellatrix took in a deep breath. Another beam of light emitted from her wand as the spell was cast a third time.

A final crash, and cheers erupted from the Death Eaters behind Bellatrix. Bellatrix let out a small laugh, and smiled sincerely for the first time in fourteen years. The barrier that had been holding her in Azkaban was finally gone.

It was time for Bellatrix to reunite with her beloved master.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: YAYYYY UPDATE AGAIN. If we're lucky, I'll have ONE MORE UPDATE before I head off to camp for a week on Sunday. No promises, though. Enjoy, review, and tell ALL OF YOUR BUDDIES!**

**May 18****th****, 1996 - Malfoy Manor**

"…we will be needing the assistance of Kreacher, Sirius' house elf, for this plan to work, of course… Narcissa? Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix jumped at the sound of her name coming from her lovers' mouth. Staring into his now snakelike pupils, she still saw the handsome man from nearly fifteen years ago sitting in front of her, in a dimly lit room in her sister's home.

"Yes, my lord. We will speak to Kreacher, gain his trust…" Bellatrix said this with full confidence, though she had hardly spoken to the elf since her childhood.

_Gain his trust? He must be loyal to Sirius, I haven't even laid eyes on the elf in… decades… _Bellatrix's train of thought was running haywire, with so many thoughts going through her head and not enough time to process them. She stared into Lord Voldemort's eyes with her calmest expression, as if she knew his plan would work. The Dark Lord stared back at her, his expression also calm. There was no changing his mind.

"Bellatrix, I assure you, this will work… As long as you and Narcissa pull through on your duty…" The Dark Lord stared deep into the two sister's eyes, daring them to fail this very important task.

"U-understood, m-my lord…" Narcissa said, her voice slightly raising out of fear.

"Good. Well then, Bellatrix, Narcissa…" With a small flick of his wand, the large black door behind them creaked open.

Just before the sisters left the room, Bellatrix whipped her head around to catch a last glimpse of her master. The flames from the fireplace behind Lord Voldemort cackled before her, but his eyes remained cold. Not a spark of love shone behind them.

"Get out." Sirius growled, staring at the house elf with such intensity Kreacher thought his eyes might just burst into flames.

Kreacher let out a small cackle of laughter. After pestering his master all day, Sirius had finally given him the command he needed. "Yes, Master Sirius… Anything you say, Master Sirius…"

And just like that, the elf was gone.

**May 27****th****, 1996 - Malfoy Manor**

"_Bella… Bella?" _A seemingly distant voice echoed inside of Bellatrix's ears. Still in a trance, she stared into the sparkling flames she emitted from her wand.

They seemed to whisper to her; _You mustn't fail, Bellatrix… You mustn't fail…_

"Bella!" The voice said a third time, finally snapping her back into reality - into the study of Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa glared at Bellatrix with her icy blue eyes, daring her to fall back into the world of dreams again. "Now, as I was saying…" Narcissa circled Bellatrix, who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the study. "The Dark Lord is going to need Sirius out of the way. If the Potter boy tries to contact Sirius to check-"

"Cissy, I know what the plan is, we've gone over this plenty of times. *Honestly, I don't see why The Dark Lord doesn't actually capture and torture Sirius instead of making it up… I ought to kill him if I get the chance." Bellatrix let out several cackles of childlike laughter at the thought.

Narcissa stared at her, startled. "Bella! You wouldn't actually kill him, don't even say that… He's still our cousin…"

Bellatrix's expression suddenly became serious. "Filthy blood traitor would deserve it. Family… Or not." She said in a baby-like tone.

Narcissa glared at her once more. "Well, if you want to bring up the idea to The Dark Lord, be my guest, Bellatrix." she said coldly.

"Maybe I will, Narcissa." Bellatrix's black eyes glared directly back into her sister's.

A loud crack filled the moment of silence. Whipping her head around to find the source of the noise, she saw Kreacher the house elf bowing down to Narcissa.

"Miss Cissy… Such an honor to see you again, Miss Cissy… And Miss Bella! It's been such a long time…" The elf bowed down to Bellatrix as well.

"We were just talking about you, Kreacher…" Bellatrix leaned over to look the elf in the eyes. "But how did you know?" She cooed, her head cocked slightly to the right.

"Kreacher has been trying to escape for days…M-Master Sirius _hates _Kreacher… It was only a matter of time before he told Kreacher to leave again…" Kreacher looked down at his feet, afraid to look into Bellatrix's eyes.

These were just the words Bellatrix had been looking for. She stood up. "Kreacher, we need a favor from you…"

"Anything, Miss Bella, anything…"

*Narcissa took over, her voice sounding as if it had more authority than Bellatrix's. "Kreacher, on the 17th of June, You need to make sure Sirius stays out of the way. He mustn't have any contact with Harry Potter…"

"If the boy does come calling, make sure you tell him Sirius has left the house, do you understand, Kreacher?" Bellatrix said. Her heart began to pound with anticipation, just waiting for Kreacher to back out.

Kreacher paused for a moment. "Why… Yes, Miss Cissy… And yes, Miss Bella. I will make sure he is out of the way. Is there anything else I can-"

"Yes, Kreacher, there is something else you can do." Bellatrix's voice became louder. "Don't speak a word of this to anyone. On The Dark Lord's orders. Is that understood?"

Kreacher paused at "The Dark Lord".

"Kreacher, I said, is that understood?" Bellatrix glared at the elf.

Kreacher swallowed. "Y-yes, Miss Bella. That is understood."

"Good. You may go."

There was another loud crack, and the house elf was gone. Bellatrix and Narcissa both gave small sigh of relief. The hard part was over.

Bellatrix sat back down in her chair and stared into the glistening flames of the fire. The flames in front of her seemed to dance with glee.

_One step closer…_They said. _One step closer…_

Bellatrix turned away. The hissing voices ceased. The madness inside Bellatrix's head, however, failed to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yes. I did it. I chopped up JKRs writing. I'm sorry. It was evil. I know. But for the good of the story, I didn't take EVERYTHING directly from OotP. (Ex: Lucius talking to Harry for a pageish while everyone else just chills) I took bits from the movie as well. I'm sorry if your mad the story isn't perfect. That is all.**

**June 17****th****, 1996 - The Department of Mysteries**

Harry Potter's arm slowly stretched out towards the dusty orb on resting on shelf number ninety seven. His hand closed around the glass, and his surrounding friends let out slow sighs of relief, as if they were expecting something dramatic to happen.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." Lucius said as he walked up behind Harry.

Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters stepped forward, into the dim light of the Department of Mysteries. Wands from both sides slowly raised in all directions, but the teenagers were still outnumbered.

"To me, Potter." Lucius repeated, his hand reaching towards the prophecy.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said.

Bellatrix gave a triumphant cackle of laughter. "The Dark Lord always knows!" A few of the other Death Eaters joined in on her taunting.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry shouted, his hand clenching harder on the prophecy, displaying his frustration.

Bellatrix laughed again, this time louder. "Idiot boy, dear Sirius isn't here! You brought everyone here -" She gestured to the group of teenagers surrounding Harry. "For nothing."

One of the Death Eaters behind Bellatrix grew impatient. He took in a deep breath and shouted, _"Accio Proph-"_

But Harry was ready for that. _"Protego!" _he shouted, and the glass orb remained stationary in his hand.

Bellatrix cackled for a third time. With a flick of her wand, she removed her mask and it turned into a dark cloud of vapor. "He knows how to play! Itty, bity, baby… POTTER." she scoffed.

"Bellatrix Lestrange…" A boy said to no one in particular.

"Ah. Neville Longbottom, is it?" Bellatrix grew a large smile, showing her rotted teeth, courtesy of fourteen years in Azkaban. "How's mum and dad?"

Neville clenched his fist around his wand. "Better, now that they're about to be avenged!" He raised his wand no sooner than Bellatrix had raised her own.

But before either could throw and spells at each other, Lucius interjected. "Now… Let's all just… Calm down. Now Potter… Hand that prophecy to me."

"What kind of prophecy is this, anyway? Why does Voldemort want it?" Harry said calmly, his eyes not leaving Lucius'.

Bellatrix let out a gasp. "You dare speak his name?" she whispered.

"Yeah," said Harry, his fist closing even tighter on the glass ball." Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vold-"

"Shut your mouth!" she shrieked. "You _dare_ speak the Dark Lord's name, you _dare _besmirch it with your half blood's tongue, you _dare-_"

"Did you know he's a half blood, too?" Harry blurted out.

Bellatrix froze. Voldemort had never discussed his blood status, but through his insults thrown at those with 'lesser purity' and the scoffs he made at the blood traitors and Muggles, she, and other Death Eaters as well, has assumed he was pureblood.

"Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch, but his dad was a Muggle… Or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

Bellatrix unleashed her sudden frustration. "_STUPEFY!"_

But Lucius deflected her spell, causing it to hit a string of prophecies a few rows down.

"NO! DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

Bellatrix lowered her wand. Through the sudden silence, whispers from the shattered prophecies echoed throughout the department.

"He dared… he dares… He stands there… filthy half blood.." She mumbled.

"So why did Voldemort send me to get the prophecy?" Harry said calmly, as if Bellatrix had never attempted to attack him. "Why didn't he come get it himself?"

Bellatrix gave another cackle of childlike laughter. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are ever so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting time on my dear cousin?"

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" Harry seemed to ramble. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it… and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good…" Lucius said slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintelli-"

"NOW!" Harry yelled.

"_REDUCTO!_" Five voices coming from behind Harry bellowed. The curses flew in all directions, exploding the shelves they hit behind them.

"RUN!"

"We'll split into pairs, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary… Bellatrix, Rodolphus, take the left!" Lucius commanded

At that, Bellatrix and her husband ran off, towards the direction of Neville Longbottom.

Jinxes and curses were shot everywhere, crashing shelves, knocking out her fellow Death Eaters, and being narrowly avoided by Harry, Neville, and the other teenagers.

There was a final crash, and suddenly everything went silent. She stopped in row number eighty seven, and her footsteps echoed throughout the department, them being the only sounds made. Bellatrix saw a shadow rush to the next row.

After a quick intake of breath, Bellatrix whispered, "Rodolphus, go back…" She indicated behind them, determined to be alone. "Go check on the others."

Rodolphus looked as if he were about to protest, but after a glare from his unloving wife, he ran off.

After another moment's pause, Bellatrix giggled. "Come out, come out, Neville Longbottom… Don't you want to see your mummy and daddy avenged?"

The shadow slowly raised its' wand. Bellatrix smiled.

"_Expeliarmus!" _She shrieked. A red jet shot from her wand, and Neville's shadow bolted off, Bellatrix right after him.

Just minutes later, Bellatrix had lost track of Neville. It seemed as if she wasn't the only one who couldn't find any of the teenagers, as all the spells shouted were from the low voices of Death Eaters, and the room quickly went silent again.

Lucius rushed in from a different row. "This way, this way!" He yelled, pointing to a door directly in front of them.

After rushing into the room. Bellatrix saw Harry laying flat on his back along with the others.

Loud cracks erupted throughout the room as the Death Eaters apparated around, grabbing whoever they could find. Bellatrix was delighted to find that she had grabbed Neville Longbottom.

"Potter, your race is run." Lucius laughed. "Now, give me the prophecy like a good boy…"

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville shouted. Bellatrix slapped her wand against his neck to shut him up.

Harry looked around at his friends, then to the prophecy, then finally to Lucius. He slowly reached out his arm, prophecy in and, and placed it into Lucius'.

Just as the prophecy touched his hand, five people from the Order of the Phoenix sprinted in: Lupin, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, and Bellatrix's favorite cousin, Sirius Black.

Lucius spun around and raised his wand, but Tonks was too quick. A stunning spell flew across the room, and there was a sudden crash. The prophecy was broken.

And all the dueling drowned out the prophecy's whispers.

Bellatrix caught an eye of Sirius, who was dueling Yaxley and Rodolphus by he archway with Harry. Filled with a sudden infuriation, she dashed off to meet him.

"_EXPELIARMUS!" _Harry shouted, disarming Rodolphus.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius said as he proceeded to disarm Yaxley.

"_STUPEFY!" _Bellatrix shouted. The spell zoomed over Sirius' head.

"Harry! Go!" Sirius yelled, just noticing his cousin.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Sirius shouted. The green jet of light was narrowly avoided by Bellatrix. Sirius then gave his own cackle of mad laughter.

"Abandon the family and then kill me, Sirius?" Bellatrix gave him a half smile, and another jet of light shot from her wand, missing Sirius by barely an inch. Sirius laughed.

"C'mon, you can do better than that!" He yelled, his voice echoing.

The final jet of light hit him just above his heart.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock, knowing what was about to happen. His eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head, and his body fell gracefully to the floor.

Just as he touched the shadowy veil hanging from the crumbling archway, he disappeared.

Bellatrix let out a triumphant scream.

"SIRIUS!" Harry, who was apparently watching from afar, came into view. "SIRIUS!"

After taking a look at Bellatrix, Harry sprinted after her.

Bellatrix cackled as she ran towards the Ministry's entrance.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" She taunted, and then threw a spell at Harry, but he had seemingly disappeared. Bellatrix stopped running and spun around.

"Come out, come out, little Harry!" She called, her baby voice echoing. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

"I am!" Harry yelled, his voice also echoing. "I am!"

Bellatrix gave another bout of mad laughter.

_Stupid coward! Sirius got what he deserved! _She thought, for mere words could not overcome her laughter.

Harry ran out from behind a fountain. "_CRUCIO!"_

The spell knocked Bellatrix off of her feet, but she did not feel any pain. Harry ran over towards her, and raised his wand as if he were about to do it again- or something worse. But he just stared.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" She panted, her voice now serious. "You need to _mean_ them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain, to enjoy it! Righteous anger won't hurt me for long!"

"_Kill her, Harry… She deserves it, she killed Sirius… You know the spell…" _A snakelike voice hissed.

And out of nowhere, at the very spot that the voice had just came from, Lord Voldemort appeared.

Bellatrix gasped, but Voldemort paid little attention to her.

"I have nothing to say to you, Potter." he hissed, glaring at Harry. "You have irked me too often, for too long." He raised his wand, but the loud crack of apparation cut him off.

Voldemort turned around. "What? Dumbledore!"

With that, Bellatrix ran to the nearest fireplace, which was directly behind her. "Malfoy Manor!" she whispered, then sunk into the green flames.

There was a flash of green light, and then the Ministry disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**July 18****th****, 1996 - Spinner's End**

"Cissy, _stop!_" Bellatrix yelled to her sister, who was now sprinting down another dark road through Spinner's End.

Narcissa spun around to face her sister underneath the dim light of a broken street lamp. Bellatrix grabbed her arm, wanting to pull her the other way.

"Go _back,_ Bella." she said, holding her wand in her sisters face.

Bellatrix laughed. "Would you really, Cissy? To your own sister?"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!" Narcissa said, with a hint of madness in her voice. She lowered her wand as if drawing it back, but then there was a flash of light. Bellatrix felt a burn on her arm, and quickly withdrew her hand from her sister's arm, and Narcissa dashed off. "Cissy, _wait!_" Bellatrix called, then darted off through the mess of nearly identical brick houses in the pathways ahead.

Narcissa suddenly stopped at a deserted looking house at the end of a street.

"Cissy let's _go, _he can't be trusted!" Bellatrix hissed at her sister as she knocked at the house's front door. The door opened slowly, making a loud creaking sound. Four silver fingered wrapped themselves around the door, and a small, rat like man poked his head out.

He let out a squeaky gasp. "N-Narcissa! Bel-Bellatrix! How nice- I mean lovely it is to see you!"

"Wormtail, is Severus there?" Narcissa whispered anxiously. "It's urgent."

"Yes, yes… C-Come in!' he whispered back, stepping out of the doorway to allow Narcissa in. Bellatrix followed her sister without invitation. They walked directly into a dim, candle lit sitting room, in which Snape was already standing in front of the fireplace. He nodded curtly to the two sisters.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa…" he said. "Wormtail, why don't you get our guests some drinks?"

Wormtail froze at the sound of his name. For a minute, it looked as if he may argue, but then he nodded nervously and headed through another door.

The second the door closed, Narcissa said in a rush, "Severus, I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me-" Snape held up his hand to silence her, and pointed his wand at the door. There was a loud bang, followed by the sound of Wormtail rushing to the other room.

"You were saying, Narcissa?" Snape said lazily.

She took in a breath before starting again. "Severus, I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone, but-"

Snape cut her off again. "If The Dark Lord has forbidden it, you ought not to speak. The Dark Lord's word is law!"

Narcissa's eyes swam with years and her pale face turned pink. Bellatrix, however, gave a triumphant smile.

"There! Even Snape says so!" she said, practically spitting out 'Snape'. "You were told to not talk, hold your silence!"

"It so happens I know of the plan," he said, turning to face Narcissa. "I am one of the few The Dark Lord has told-"

"He told you?" Bellatrix hissed, glaring at Snape. "The Dark Lord told you?"

"Yes, Bellatrix, The Dark Lord trusts me, despite your opinions. But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade The Dark Lord to change his mind, I'm afraid there is no hope, none at all."

Tears began to pour down Narcissa's face. "Severus… Please, my son, my only son…" She buried her face in her hands and wailed. "This is vengeance for Lucius' mistake, I know it!"

Snape went silent and avoided her eyes.

"That's why he's chosen Draco, isn't it? To punish Lucius?"

"If Draco succeeds," Snape said, still avoiding her gaze. "He will be honored above all others.

"But he won't succeed!" Narcissa sobbed. "Severus, please…" she let out a small, sorrowful scream and clutched at her hair.

"Narcissa, that's enough; Listen to me." Snape commanded. "It might be possible… For me to help Draco."

Narcissa's eyes widened and the tears stopped at once. "Severus… Oh Severus - you would help him? Would you look after him, see he come to no harm?"

"I can try."

"Swear to it." Bellatrix whispered, an idea slowly forming in her head. "Make the Unbreakable Vow..."

Snape froze. His eyes widened slightly, but Bellatrix couldn't tell if the emotion shining through was nervousness or surprise.

"Oh, it's just empty words…" Bellatrix hissed, then rested her chin on Snape's shoulder, right next to this ear. "He'll try, I'm sure… But when Draco most needs it… He'll just slither back into his little hole…" She said in a mock-baby voice.

"Take out. Your wand." Snape said through clenched teeth.

Narcissa quickly linked hands with Snape. Her grip remained tight, as if she was afraid he would change his mind.

Bellatrix slowly drew her wand, clearly looking astonished. She looked at Narcissa. Then to Snape. Then back to Narcissa.

"Bellatrix, you will need to move a bit closer." Snape said coldly.

Bellatrix placed the tip of her wand on their hands. Narcissa spoke.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fufill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will." said Snape.

A thing, wire-like flame twisted its' way around the pairs hands, binding the first part of the contract.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will." said Snape.

A second flame shot from Bellatrix's wand. It spun around the first, creating a glowing chain.

"And, should it prove necessary… If it seems Draco will fail…" Narcissa whispered, her eyes swimming with tears once more, "will you carry out the deed that The Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

There was a moment of silence, and Snape took a moment before speaking.

"I will."

A final flame emitted from Bellatrix's wand and wrapped around the hands for a third time. As the flames slowly faded from their hands Bellatrix had a dreadful thought.

She had just sentenced a man to his death.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I wanted to try something a bit different with this chapter, you'll see what I mean once you read. (hopefully) Hope you enjoy! And since I have thoughts and memories going right after each other, I'll have the first and last words of a memory underlined. Sorry for any confusion. And yes. I know it's short. But I'm experimenting with this chapter a bit and you just got a chapter yesterday. ._.That is all. **

**July 18th****, 1997 - Malfoy Manor**

"_Severus__… Please…" _

"_Avada Kedavra." Snape said, and Albus Dumbledore's body fell backwards out of the astronomy __tower__…_

Bellatrix replayed this moment in her head over and over again, still trying to understand what had happened. Leaning on the balcony outside of her sister's guest bedroom, she stared up at the night sky, wondering if she _was _wrong about not trusting Snape.

_Maybe the Dark Lord IS always right… But there's something wrong about Snape… I just know it… _

_There __was a second of silence, and then Bellatrix cheered. She cast the Dark Mark into the air above Hogwarts and the others joined in. All except for Draco, who stood still, stunned with himself, and afraid to say a __word. _

_Snape shouldn't have stepped in… He didn't need to, he wouldn't have broken the Vow! Draco still could have done it!_

"Draco would have killed him…" Bellatrix said, though she knew she was lying to herself. A shooting star flew across the night sky, and just as it passed, a thought came to Bellatrix's head.

_Maybe… Maybe they planned this… _Bellatrix thought madly. _Maybe Snape was SUPPOSED to kill Dumbledore, and he told him to! _After a second of thought, she laughed.

"Yeah, right… Why would Dumbledore kill himself when he was the only one who could have saved Potter?" she mumbled.

"_SNAPE!__ SNAPE! HE TRUSTED YOU!" Harry yelled out from behind Bellatrix, his voice carrying across the grounds. Bellatrix was too busy setting fire to everything that caught her eye to pay him any attention. Snape evidently wasn't paying him any either._

"_CRUCIO!" Harry shouted at Snape._

"_Protego!"_

"_FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!"_

I bet Snape protects the boy if I go up there to help him… _Bellatrix thought. She ran up beside Snape and raised her wand._

"_No! He is the Dark __Lord's__…"_

A second star zoomed across the air, and a random image of Snape and Narcissa's arms linked together with fiery chains popped into Bellatrix's mind.

"The Unbreakable Vow…" she gasped. "He _is _afraid of dying, he only cares about himself…" Bellatrix was filled with a sudden fury.

_That lying coward! He IS on Dumbledore's side, but now… Now he doesn't know what he should do next, he's on the wrong side… But… Even if he is on the wrong side, it's still helping The Dark Lord… _

Bellatrix shook the last thought out of her head.

"Whether he is helping the Dark Lord or not… He should still know where his loyalties lie…" she mumbled to herself.

"Bellatrix?" Narcissa called from behind her. "He's here."

Bellatrix took in a breath. A meeting, and perhaps the most important meeting in over 16 years, was about to go underway.

_It's time for Harry Potter to die. _


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it took so long, school is eating my time. And my sleep. On the up side, this one is rather long. I'll try and get these final chapters out as soon as I can, and thanks again for reading!**

**July 18****th****, 1997 - Malfoy Manor**

"M-my Lord… Perhaps we should start without them?" A shaky voice spoke from the back of the dining hall, interrupting the silence.

"He will come." Voldemort said calmly, referring to Severus Snape.

The room went silent again, as it had been for the past hour, with the occasional whimper coming from Wormtail. Bellatrix looked around the room. Most all the of the Death Eaters has their heads down, looking at the table.

_They're all afraid… _She thought. _They don't care if we win or lose, they're just scared for their lives… _

She turned to look at her sister's family. Lucius sat frozen in his chair, looking more like a wax sculpture rather than a human with his yellow skin and shadowed eyes, both of which he could thank Azkaban for.

Draco stared at the table, shaking. Every time Voldemort would turn away, Draco would look up at him for a second, but then would quickly continue his staring contest with the table when He began to face the Malfoy family.

Narcissa did not look at the table, nor at Voldemort. She sat rigid in her chair and stared at the opposite wall, almost like a prisoner in her own home. She, like her husband and son, had not said a word since Lord Voldemort had entered their manor.

"Yaxley, Snape," said the high voice of Voldemort. "You are very nearly late."

The men came into the light. They stood still and silent, waiting for orders.

"Severus, here," Voldemort said, indicating the seat to his right, directly across from Bellatrix. "Yaxley- Beside Dolohov."

The two men sat down, and Bellatrix gave Snape a glare. Voldemort waited for silence once more, and then spoke.

"So?"

"My Lord the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."

Most of the group fidgeted or stiffened. Voldemort's eyes stared into Snape's with enough intensity for one to assume they were communicating telepathically.

"Saturday… At nightfall," repeated Voldemort, sounding satisfied. He smiled. "Good. Very Good. And this information comes-"

"-from the source we discussed." Snape finished.

_Secret sources… The Dark Lord Can't trust him! _Bellatrix clenched her fists tightly under the table.

_Me… He can trust me…_

"My Lord."

Voldemort and Snape looked up at Yaxley. The rest of the faces followed.

"My Lord, I have heard differently."

Yaxley waited for some sort of reaction. Voldemort did not speak, so he continued, "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

Snape smiled.

"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."

Voldemort gave a nod in agreement to Snape. Yaxley, clearly wanting some form of approval, spoke again. "I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain."

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape. "I assure _you,_ Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a wheezy voice a few spaces away from Yaxley. Several chuckles echoed along the end of the room.

Voldemort stayed silent.

"My Lord," Yaxley said, leaning forward to face Voldemort, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy-"

Voldemort held up a hand to silence him and turned back to Snape. Yaxley leaned back in his chair, accepting defeat.

_How does he trust Snape so much? What did HE do while The Dark Lord was in exile? He stayed at Hogwarts… As Dumbledore's little pet… _

Bellatrix pretended to pay attention to the meeting. For how long she zoned out, she didn't know. Her thoughts were flipping back and forth between her Master and how untrustworthy Snape was.

_I don't WANT to believe Snape, but Yaxley's story… It's ridiculous… A whole party of Aurors… _She huffed.

_He can love… I love him, and he trusts me… I'm his most faithful servant…_

_Snape… How does the Dark Lord not see right through him? His story is so shallow… I waited fourteen years… And Snape was practically living in the lap of luxury…_

"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing the professed to desire for many years?" Voldemort demanded, Lucius' wand in hand.

Bellatrix snapped out of her thoughts. Evidentially, Narcissa, and Draco evidently had other things on their minds too.

Lucius made a quick sideways glance at his wife, as if he was expecting her to speak up. She continued staring straight ahead, as she had been the whole meeting. Draco, afraid to make eye contact with Voldemort, was switching his stare between the table, the Snake around Voldemort's shoulders, and the body hovering above them.

"Of course, my Lord," Lucius said, wiping sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it - we do."

Narcissa made a stiff nod. Draco looked up at Voldemort, then quickly turned away at eye contact.

"My Lord," Bellatrix spoke up. "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's home. There can be no higher pleasure." She leaned forward towards Voldemort, longing to be closer to her lover.

"No higher pleasure," Voldemort said slowly, tilting his head slightly to the side. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

Bellatrix's eyes flooded with tears of delight. Her heart pounded, and the cheeks on her pale face turned pink.

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"

Voldemort laughed. "No higher pleasure…even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"

Bellatrix's heart settled. "I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."

There was an outbreak of laughter around the table. Several were so excited that Voldemort was poking fun at someone of 'higher rank' that they pounded their fists on the table. Nagini hissed at the disturbance, but no one seemed to notice- they were too busy laughing at Bellatrix and the Malfoys. Bellatrix's face, recently pink with delight, turned into a blotchy red.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord." She cried over the ongoing laughter. "We-Narcissa and I-have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."

"What say you, Draco?" ask Voldemort. His voice was quiet, but it pierced the air and was clearly heard though the jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?" The laughter rose again.

Draco looked up at his father, who avoided his gaze and stared at his lap. He glanced up at Narcissa, who shook her head and continued her stare against the wall.

"Enough," said Voldemort, stroking his angry snake. "Enough."

The laughter died at once.

"Many of our oldest family trees have become a little diseased over time. You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."

Bellatrix was the only one to answer. "Yes, my Lord," she whispered, her eyes swimming with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!"

"You shall have it," said Voldemort. " And in your family, so in the world… we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of true blood remain…"

"_Did you know he's a half-blood too? Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch, but his dad was a Muggle… or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?" _Harry Potter's voice echoed in her head.

_Impossible. _Bellatrix thought, lying to herself. _Potter was lying, he was trying to distract us, it didn't mean anything. _Bellatrix tried to shake the thought out of her head, but it was there to stay.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" Voldemort asked. The body hovering over the table seemed to come to life.

_Maybe that's why he favors him… They're both half-bloods…_

"And you, Draco?"

Still staring at his lap, Draco shook his head no, afraid to look up.

"But you would not have taken her classes. For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Mumbles arose around the table. Bellatrix still couldn't think straight.

_But he sounds like he favors pure bloods… Potter had to have been just trying to irk us…_

"Yes… Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles… how they are not so different from us…" The table became silent. There was no mistaking the hate in Voldemort's voice. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds f Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet_. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance… She would have us all mate with Muggles…or, no doubt, werewolves…"

Tears poured down Charity Burbage's face. Many of the Death Eaters, such as the Malfoys, refused to look at her. She rotated her head towards Snape.

"Severus… please… please…"

"_Avada Kedevra_." A flash of green light illuminated the room, and Charity fell to the table with a large crash. Many of the Death Eaters jumped back. Draco looked on the verge of tears. Bellatrix remained still.

_I wonder what her blood status was. _She thought, as if a dead body landed on her sister's dining room table every night.

"Dinner, Nagini."


	13. Chapter 13

**March 26****th****, 1998 - Malfoy Manor - 10:12 PM**

"_Bellatrix, Rodolphus," Lord Voldemort whispered. "I need you to put some… things into your vault at Gringotts."_

_Bellatrix smiled. _He isn't placing them into Snape's vault… No, he must trust me more… He must…

"_M-my Lord, surely you mean for us to put it into your vault?" Rodolphus muttered to himself, not quite sure if he wanted his Master to hear this or not. Bellatrix scoffed. _

_Voldemort seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Bellatrix. "Into my vault?" He laughed. "Wouldn't it be rather… suspicious if you were to ask to place some heirlooms into The Dark Lord's vault?"_

_Rodolphus remained silent and stared at his feet. _

"_My Lord," Bellatrix said, much more confident than her husband. "It would be an honor to take care of your… heirlooms."_

"_Wonderful." Voldemort smiled. "I will see to it that Snape places them in your vault at once."_

"_M-my Lord?" Rodolphus spoke up again. "W-what are you placing in our vault, exactly?" Bellatrix glared at him. _

He's afraid of getting caught… Coward. I wish he would try and renounce his position as a Death Eater so I could kill him off…

_Voldemort laughed. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff's golden cup. Now off with you."_

Bellatrix giggled at the prisoners. "Did Potter run into a stinging jinx, by chance? Is that really Potter?"

The girl to Potter's left looked up at the ceiling, her eyes flooding with tears.

"Ah, ha ha… Was it you dearie?" Bellatrix said in a mock baby tone. "Hah hah hah… I've got you now!"

_Flithy Mudblood… a blood traitor, too… I expected no less from Potter…_

A tiny, red glint of light caught Bellatrix's eye. Lucius ripped up his sleeve to call The Dark Lord.

"STOP!" She shrieked. Lucius froze, and slowly lowered his arm. "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Bellatrix strode over to one of the larger of the Snatchers. He avoided her eye; he was clearly smaller on the inside than he was on the outside.

"What is that?" she demanded.

"Sword," he grunted to his feet.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yorn, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."

She glared. There was a bang and a flash of red light and the Snatcher fell to the floor with a thud. There was a roar of anger from the others: Scabior drew his wand.

"What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

"_Stupefy!" _she shrieked. Another thud. _"Stupefy!" _And another.

Five bodies were eventually sprawled across the ground. Greyback was forced into a kneeling position in the corner, trying to pry off a thin rope that was tightening around his neck. Bellatrix pulled his wand and the sword from his grip.

"Where did you get this sword?" she whispered to Greyback, only inches away from his face.

"How dare you?" He snarled. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated, brandishing the sword that was clasped tightly around her hands in his face.

"It was in their tent," muttered Greyback. "Release me, I say!"

She waved her wand. Greyback fell to the ground and rubbed his neck.

"Draco, move this scum outside," Bellatrix said, nodding to the five unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like-" said Narcissa furiously, but Bellatrix screamed.

"Be quiet!" The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy!" We have a very serious problem!"

_I need you to place some… things into your vault at Gringotts…_ The memory hissed into Bellatrix's ear.

"If it is Potter, he must not be harmed," she muttered to herself, staring blankly at the floor. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself… But if he finds out…"

_I will see to it that Snape places them in your vault at once…_

"I must… I must know…" She slowly came back into reality.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, don't give orders in my-"

"Do it! You have no idea or the danger we are in!" Bellatrix screamed. A thin stream of fire erupted from her wand and burned a hole in the floor.

Narcissa paused for a moment, then addressed Greyback.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback.'

"Wait," Bellatrix said. "All except…" she pointed to the Granger girl. "Except for the Mudblood." she smiled.

Greyback grunted in agreement.

"No!" shouted the Weasley boy. "You can have me, keep me!"

_Filthy Blood traitor thinks he has a say?_

Bellatrix hit him across the face; the sound of the blow echoed throughout the room.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next." she whispered into his ear. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback. Do nothing more to them-yet."

Bellatrix stuck the sword into the floor and withdrew a short silver knife from her pocket. She cut Granger free from the other prisoners and pulled her by her hair to the middle of the room. Greyback took the others downstairs.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Weasley bellowed below them.

"Your boyfriend's going to be next if you don't tell me what else you took." Bellatrix whispered into Granger's ear, and pulled her hair up slightly more.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "We didn't… t-take anything!" she stuttered, barely getting the words out of her mouth.

"I don't believe you, you filthy Mudblood." Bellatrix spat, and then let go of Granger's hair. _"Crucio!"_

The girl fell to the ground. She twitched and shrieked in pain.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" The voice was more muffled now.

"That one was just because you're a Mudblood, you stupid girl. Why couldn't you have just run off to hide, like the rest of your filth?"

Granger said nothing.

"Answer me! _Crucio!"_

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Weasley was still shouting, almost overtaking Granger's screams.

Bellatrix walked over to the sword and yanked it out of the ground. She kneeled by Granger and pointed the tip in her face. "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword?" She threw the sword to the ground and pulled out her dagger once more. Tell me the truth, or I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"We didn't take anything, we found it, we found it-" Bellatrix stabbed Granger's arm with the knife. "PLEASE!"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" The voice was getting hoarse.

_Can't be long until he gives in… He can't love her that much…_

"HERMIONE!"

Bellatrix glared at Granger. _Filthy Mudblood can have love and not me…_

"You're just like my blood traitor sister." She spat. "How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"W-we only met him tonight!" Granger sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault… It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" Bellatrix screeched. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius said. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not."

Draco dashed downstairs to where Greyback took the two other boys.

Bellatrix stood up. "You better hope he says this sword is a copy, dearie." she whispered.

The cellar door slammed and Draco rushed back up the stairs, dragging the goblin by the arm, to the center of the room where Bellatrix was.

"Goblin." she said.

Griphook looked at Bellatrix straight in the eye, looking almost more afraid of being disrespected than afraid of death or torture. "Are there services for which you require me, Madam Lestrange?"

There was a loud _crack_ sound coming from the basement.

"What was that?" Bellatrix demanded. "Wormtail- check on the prisoners in the cellar!"

Wormtail, who was hiding in the corner, scurried down to the cellar in the most cowardly, mouse like way possible.

Refocusing, Bellatrix leaned down towards the little goblin. "I know what you did." she whispered. "You helped Potter into my vault, didn't you?"

"No, Madam, I did not."

Bellatrix slashed her knife against his face. "LIAR! What else did they take, goblin?"

He paused for a moment, feeling the bleeding gash on his face. "I do not know."

She picked up the sword from the ground and shoved it into Griphook's hands. "Tell me if it's a copy or not. And I'll know if you're lying."

Griphook looked over the sword in his hands. For a moment, something glinted in his eyes, but faded away when he looked back up at Bellatrix.

"Well? Is it the true sword?" she held her breath.

"No." said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix panted. "Quite sure?"

"Yes." said the goblin.

Bellatrix exhaled and straightened up. All tension drained from her face.

_What he would have done… If that was the real sword… And into Potter's hands? He would have killed me…_

"Good. Consider yourself lucky, goblin." She kicked the goblin, then slowly walked over to Granger. "The same can't be said for this one, I'm afraid."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Weasley burst into the room with Potter; Bellatrix whipped around to face him, but he was too quick-

"_Expelliarmus!" _Weasley shouted, and Bellatrix's wand flew into the air, to be caught by Harry. Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, and Greyback wheeled around the room, dueling the two boys. Bellatrix proceeded to grab the Mudblood.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

The fighting stopped. Draco backed away from Bellatrix. Narcissa stared at her sister in horror. Potter and Weasley had a look of panic on their faces; Bellatrix held the silver blade of her knife to Granger's throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Everyone stood still. Weasley gripped his wand tightly, staring at the knife.

"I said drop them!" she screeched, pulling the blade towards Granger a little more. Small beads of blood leaked from her neck.

"All right!" Potter shouted and dropped Bellatrix's wand. Weasley did the same.

"Draco, pick up their wands!" Bellatrix demanded. Draco obeyed.

Just then, Potter's face recovered from the stinging jinx that had surely come from Granger's wand.

Bellatrix giggled. "Look at that… it's Harry Potter!" she said into the unconscious Mudblood's ear. "He's all bright and shiny and new again…"

Lucius pulled up his sleeve, revealing his curling Dark Mark. He slowly moved his hand towards the skull of the mark. Just before his thumb touched the skull, there was a peculiar grinding sound from above.

_creak… creak…_

"What.. What is that-" Bellatrix looked straight up just in time to see the crystal chandelier come crashing towards the ground. She screamed and dropped the Mudblood, throwing herself to the side.

The chandelier fell directly on top of Granger and the goblin, who was still clutching the Sword of Gryffindor.

Weasley ran to pull his love out of the wreckage. Potter ripped the three wands from Draco's grip. Narcissa screamed,

"Dobby! You! You dropped the chandelier?"

The elf was standing in the back of the room by Potter. "You must not hurt Harry Potter!" he squeaked.

"STUPID ELF!" shrieked Bellatrix. "You could have killed me! Kill him, Cissy!"

There was a loud _crack, _and Narcissa's wand felt into the air and landed in Dobby's hand.

"You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Ron, catch- and GO!" Potter yelled, and threw a wand to Weasley. Weasley grabbed the unconscious Mudblood and the goblin. Potter grabbed Weasley and the elf. And Bellatrix knew what was about to happen before it did.

She did the only think she could think of to do.

Her silver knife left her hand as Dobby spun on the spot to Disapparate. It spun across the room, right to the very spot where Harry Potter was standing.

And they were gone. And so was the knife.

Bellatrix and the others fell silent for a moment.

_You just lost him… Again… What would the Dark Lord say? What would he have done if you would have turned him in? Oh, Bella, what have you done… _The voices in Bellatrix's head whispered at her again.

"He must not know… He won't…" she mumbled.

A few more seconds passed, and then she directed the group. "We will not speak of this moment," she demanded. "Get Wormtail to clean this up. Unless the boys killed him as well."

Lucius spoke. "Bella, shouldn't we-"

"NO! The Dark Lord will _not _know! Unless _you _want to see his reaction when we inform him that Potter has slipped through his hands once again!" shrieked Bellatrix. Lucius said nothing.

She stared at the spot where the group Disapparated and laughed madly. "Maybe I even killed one of them when I threw my knife. Maybe I got the Mudblood." she cackled again.

Bellatrix walked towards the stairs, and the room went silent once more. The clicking of her heels were the only sound echoing around the manor.

_He cannot know… _she thought. _Ever._


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: As Hermione would say, you cannot apparate in and out of Hogwarts grounds. I got it. I know. But if Voldemort can destroy a protective spell around a giant castle, I'm sure he can find away around the apparation rule as well. He IS a Dark Lord and all.**

**May 2****nd****, 1998- Hogwarts Castle**

"Begin." Lord Voldemort commanded to his army of Death Eaters. Thousands of blue rays of light scattered across the sky, into the barrier covering Hogwarts.

"_Reducto." _Bellatrix whispered. Her spell shot into the air, causing a crack to form in the barrier, as if it were made of glass.

Voldemort laughed. "They never learn."

_It ends tonight, _Bellatrix thought. _The war will be over tonight._

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_I have some business to attend to with Severus, Bellatrix, wait here with the others." _

Bellatrix paced around the Forbidden Forest, where the Death Eaters had made camp. Lord Voldemort had been 'attending business' for well over an hour now.

_What can Snape do that I can't? I'm his most faithful servant! This is bound to be when Snape betrays him for the Potter boy anyway…_

Her fellow Death Eaters around her remained silent. A few of them were pacing around, like Bellatrix, but most stood frozen, the way Lucius and Narcissa were. Not all of the Death Eaters were there; many of them were battling at the castle, or off with the Snatchers that fled after receiving their gold.

_The Dark Lord won't put up with that, those filthy scavengers will be gone soon enough._

A dark cloud rolled across the night sky; The thunder clapped, and Bellatrix heard Lord Voldemort's voice whisper into her ear.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."

Bellatrix whipped around to face her master. But there was no one behind her besides the Death Eaters. They were all looking up at the sky, which seemed to be the source of the voice.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The voice was silent for less than a second when the Dark Lord apparated into the Forbidden Forest.

"My Lord!" Lucius called over to him, prying his hands from Narcissa's grip. "My Lord, I can bring you Potter… Let me go to the castle-"

Lord Voldemort laughed. "Lucius, if your son is still on our side, he will be here in time. And Potter does not need to be brought here, within the hour, he will come to me."

"But my Lord-"

"He will come to me, Lucius."

Bellatrix spoke up. "My Lord," she said, rushing to his side. "Where is Snape?"

Voldemort laughed again. "It was a pity to see him go. He was so… useful. But his services were not required anymore." he turned his wand in his hand and laughed again. "This time, Bellatrix, the boy will be mine."

Bellatrix stared at him in shock. Her heart started to race. "My Lord! But why-"

"Surely you will not miss him?" Voldemort was not laughing now.

"No, my Lord. But-"

"Then it is none of your concern, Bellatrix." He said coldly, staring directly into her eyes.

"Y-yes, my Lord." she mumbled.

_It's because of the boy. _She thought. _Of course he trusts me more now. He's thinking of the boy. I'm his most faithful servant. _

Bellatrix's heart and thoughts continued to race over the next hour. Memories of her marriage. Of her Master's fall. And his rise to power. Of Azkaban. Of killing her cousin. Of how she dedicated her whole life to a man who failed to ever love her back.

Her whole life slowly seemed to flash in front of her eyes. With every thought, her heartbeat ran faster. With every heartbeat, her temper rose.

"No sign of him, my Lord…" One of the patrolling Death Eaters said, staring directly at the ground to avoid Voldemort's eyes.

Bellatrix glared at him. "I bet you just aren't looking hard enough!" She screeched. "Let me find him, my Lord, I will bring him to you-"

"Harry Potter."

The boy was walking towards Voldemort. Straight into what could be his death.

Lord Voldemort stared at the wand in his hand. "The Boy… Who Lived…" He stood still, and then stared at Harry, as if wondering what to do next.

Bellatrix's heart raced even faster. She drew her wand, ready to take on The Chosen One with her love.

_He will not win, Bellatrix. And he will never love you. _The most sane thought Bellatrix had heard in almost sixteen years ran through her head.

Her breathing became faster. She waited for Harry to raise his wand. He didn't. He just stood there, inviting in death with open arms. He slowly closed his eyes.

For a half of a second, Bellatrix envied him. The boy had made peace with death, and he could leave the world feeling loved.

But who did Bellatrix have? Her mother and father cared more about blood purity than any of their children. She destroyed her relationship with her Andromeda by making sure she was off the family tree for loving a Mudblood. She had killed her cousin. Narcissa was furious with her for doing both of those things. And her husband never spoke to her after Bellatrix refused to love him, because the one man she could find it in her heart to want couldn't return the only thing that Bellatrix desired and had to give.

And this boy, standing in front of her, had the privilege of dying knowing that it was all going to be okay. This boy had been freely given something that Bellatrix had worked so hard for, something she should have earned, but over the years it had slipped through her fingers.

Love.

"_Avada Kedavra."_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm busy a lot, sorry for the wait! And I'm having a final chapter after this one, so keep hanging on!**

**Edit: Sorry that some of you got an email saying I updated, and sure enough, no update. I put this chapter up last night, and upon reading it, wanted to edit it again. So here it is, and enjoy!**

The Death Eaters stared at the two bodies laying before them. Lord Voldemort had fired his Killing Curse at Harry, and the boy accepted his fate. Harry wasn't the only one who had fallen, however; Lord Voldemort seemed to have died with him.

Many of the Death Eaters had ran off, not knowing what to do. Rodolphus Lestrange included. Only the ones most fearful remained with Bellatrix.

Lord Voldemort suddenly gave a gasp for air. Bellatrix hurried over to him, kneeling by his chest, checking for a heartbeat.

"My Lord… My _Lord… My Lord…" _She whispered. Her fingers clenched just above his heart.

"That will do, Bellatrix." Voldemort brushed her hands away and stumbled his way up.

"My Lord, let me-"

"I do not require assistance." he said coldly, averting her eyes.

There were hurried footsteps and whispers scattered all around. None knew how or why, but the boy was dead, and Lord Voldemort had seemingly come back to life a second time.

_If Lord Voldemort came back from the dead, where does this put the boy? _

"The boy," Bellatrix whispered. "Is he dead?"

Voldemort looked around. "You," he commanded. A small bang came from his wand, hitting Narcissa, who responded with a small screech. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

Bellatrix's heart pounded furiously. _He can't be alive, don't let him be alive… I knew it was going to be over, but I thought we would lose…_

Narcissa kneeled over by the boy. There was a silence waiting for her response. After a moment, she stood up and looked onto her fellow Death Eaters.

"Dead."

The crowd cheered. Lord Voldemort laughed.

Bellatrix gave a scream along with the rest of them. Her beloved master, who she had worshipped for years, had finally won.

"You see?" He shouted over the excitement. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch!" _Crucio!_"

Harry Potter's body raised from the ground and Voldemort flailed him around as if he were a rag doll. The on looking crowd shrieked with laughter.

"Now," said Voldemort, "we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body?" He looked around. "No- Wait-"

Another bang, and Rubeus Hagrid was sent over to take Harry to the castle.

The Death Eaters, led by Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Hagrid, eventually made it to the grounds.

"No!"

"_No!"_

"Harry! HARRY!"

Bellatrix cackled at them and their misery. Putting their faith into someone so weak, so simple, so selfish…

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away. Trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

There were more shouts yelling at the Death Eaters and Voldemort. With every shout came another laugh for Bellatrix.

_He's just a boy! A stupid, power hungry boy that seeks only for himself…_

"_SILENCE!" _Voldemort yelled. There was a flash of light, and silence was brought upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

"You see?" Voldemort said as the boy was set down. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones, he was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him! He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort smiled, and Bellatrix laughed even harder. "killed while trying to save himself-"

He was cut of by the roaring crowd that had overcome his spell. Another flash, and they went silent again.

Except for one boy. He had broken free from the crowd to charge Voldemort. Voldemort disarmed the attacker, causing him to fall to the ground. Voldemort threw the boy's wand aside.

"And who is this?" Voldemort said. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?

Bellatrix recognized the boy and laughed madly.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

Voldemort smiled. "Ah, yes, I remember. But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Neville's hands clenched into fists.

"So what if I am?" he shouted.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville said. "Dumbledore's Army!" he cheered, and the crowd cheered along with him. Voldemort's silencing charms seemed unable to hold the crowd.

At the cheers, Bellatrix's giggles turned to snarls. _They can't do anything now, they ought to stop trying… Longbottom… wish I had the opportunity to kill the whole family myself…_

"Very well," said Voldemort. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it."

Voldemort flicked his wand, and a small bird broke through the castle windows. As it soared over their heads, it dropped what is had been carrying- The Sorting Hat.

He lifted the hat into the air. The Death Eaters slowly raised their wands to hold off the Hogwarts fighters.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?" With two flicks of his wand, Voldemort had set the hat on fire and rooted Neville to the ground, unable to move a single part of his body.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happened to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort said, and with a final flick of his wand, the hat began to drop.

And then many things happened at the same time.

The Hogwarts fighters had began to fight the Death Eaters. The body of Harry Potter had seemingly disappeared, but Bellatrix ignored the thought. She ran off to battle the others.

Seconds after she left her lover's side, she whipped around to hear a scream of fury coming from Voldemort. Nagini's head spun in the air. Looking around, Bellatrix saw Neville wielding the sword of Gryffindor.

Then, A red spark of flight flew right past Bellatrix's arm as her back was turned. She whipped around to face her opponent; The Weasley girl had challenged her.

Bellatrix laughed as she dueled the girl with ease, dodging her every spell, playing with her. A white-haired girl came in for the fight, and soon came the one she tortured months ago at the Manor. She was fighting the three teenagers, who were all trying their hardest, but were no match for Bellatrix.

After a while, Bellatrix shouted over to the Weasley girl in a horrible mock baby tone.

"Come out, come out, little baby!" She danced around the curses from the other two, but did not counterattack, aiming to finish off the redhead first. "Is the little baby Weasley sad that her precious Harry Potter is dead? Ha ha ha!"

A green jet of light narrowly missed Bellatrix's head.

"Ooooooh, baby Weasley wants to play the big girl's game now, does she?" Bellatrix brandished her wand. "Well, well, well, we'll just have to see about that-"

The Killing Curse missed Bellatrix's target by less than an inch. Just before Bellatrix could finish her off, there was a shout directed towards Bellatrix.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Mama Weasley had come to play.

Bellatrix roared with laughter at the sight of her opponent. Even more after she pushed students away.

"OUT OF MY WAY! No! Get back! _Get back!_ She is mine!"

Most of the other battles had slowed, hundreds now watched the fights between Voldemort and his three opponents and between Bellatrix and Molly Weasley.

"What's so special about that one, Mummy? You've got spares! What's gonna happen if she's gone?" Bellatrix cackled.

Molly Weasley shot a green curse at Bellatrix. The curse narrowly missed her opponent- both women aimed to kill.

As the duel wore on, Mrs. Weasley became more tired, as did Bellatrix. Bellatrix used this opportunity to taunt her opponent.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" She cackled. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!" Molly screamed.

Bellatrix stopped moving for a minute to take in a bout of mad laughter. It was an exhilarated laugh, letting out every emotion of madness. She lifted her wand to finish her opponent, but a green jet of light was already zooming towards her. Bellatrix's eyes opened wide and she knew exactly what was about to happen before it did.

The last second of Bellatrix's life went by incredibly slowly. Molly Weasley stared in shock of what she had done, and the entire crowd had began to cheer.

Her beloved master had seen the fight. Lord Voldemort screamed in fury.

_But not sorrow. _Bellatrix thought. _Fury._

And the last thing she saw was Harry Potter.

"_Protego!" _He shouted, and pulled off his invisibility cloak. All along he had been there alive.

_Maybe because he had loved, _Bellatrix thought. _I did not die fighting for love… I have been fighting against love…_

The thoughts Bellatrix had heard earlier were right.

_He will not win, Bellatrix. And he will never love you. _

The green spell hit her square at her heart. Her body hit the floor with a thud, and everything was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: And this is the final chapter! I can't believe I've been doing this for over a year, and all the hard work I put in came out and gave me positive reviews. I'm thrilled I received such a wonderful response from everyone who reviewed and read it. I really hope you have enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know what the next fanfiction I will write will be, but I hope I get something out soon. And I don't know what will happen, but whatever comes of it will be because all of you compelled me and helped me find something I loved. Thank you so much, and if you have anything else, any comments at all, please give a final review. And by all means, any questions on my opinion on Bellatrix and/or her thinking process, message me. And please tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**Thank you with all my heart,**

**Sam**

**May 2****nd****, 1997 -**

Bellatrix gasped for air. Whatever gasping for air was in her new world. She found herself laying on the floor of a cool, white room that seemed to have no boundaries. Wherever she looked, it wasn't as if the room went on forever, but rather that she hadn't yet discovered where it ended.

_Am I… dead?_

She pushed herself up and took a good look at her surroundings. The room was completely empty except for the long hallways that seemed to sprawl at each end of the room.

_But if I'm not dead… Where am I? _

As she was walking down one of the hallways, things started to look more familiar. Thin poles came down from the ceiling like the bars of Azkaban. Outlines of the Black family tree tapestry seemed to crawl along the walls. The cackling fireplace of Malfoy Manor added pale smoke to the air. Except… it was all completely white, Bellatrix noticed.

_I'm not dead… I can't be dead. _

Out of nowhere, the white room reflected a bright green light.

_Molly Weasley… _Bellatrix remembered. _So I must be dead._

Bellatrix stared into the white, processing this for what seemed like a very long time, or at least until she heard staggering sounds gasping for air.

She spun around to see a small, raw, bloody figure laying on the ground. The red blood ruined the room's perfect whiteness.

Bellatrix walked towards the creature slowly, afraid of what the world of the dead had brought her. As she walked towards it, she noticed it was becoming larger; it was healing. It lifted its head to face towards the sound of Bellatrix's footsteps. The green eyes opened.

"My Lord…" She mumbled.

A wand. That was her first instinct. To bring out her wand. To help her master regain his true strength; then they would be together forever.

No sooner than she had thought it, a wand appeared on the floor.

Bellatrix picked it up and rolled it in her hand. It was not the wand she used throughout her life. It was a plain one. Straight, narrow, smooth, and made out of a light brown wood.

Bellatrix stood motionless for a moment, watching the figure grow as the pieces of Lord Voldemort's broken soul floated around and slowly patched themselves back together.

Bellatrix took a few more steps closer. She raised her wand, thinking of a spell that would be best to use to help revive her master.

Then she paused.

_What would healing him do? It wouldn't make him love me. _

She stared at the bloody figure silently begging for her help.

_It will just ruin everything I have in this world. Just like it did the first time._

"_Evanesco." _She whispered without thinking, and pointed her wand towards her old master.

The Vanishing Spell. The spell she instinctively thought to use, and it seemed to be doing its job. Little pieces of Lord Voldemort's soul were ripping themselves apart, smaller and smaller until they seemed to mold into the walls, the floors, or even just disappear.

_His hatred and my love will be a part of everything now, won't it? _

The process of growing was far slower than the process of pulling apart. Quickly, but still in the same flowing matter as before. Tom Riddle had realized this, and his breath became even more staggering.

_Maybe this is alright. One person shouldn't be able to have all this love and all this hate all to themselves._

As his body grew smaller, his breath became slower. And slower. Bellatrix stood emotionlessly and watched the figure slowly disappear.

The last bit of Voldemort to disappear were his eyes. Piercing Bellatrix's heart, casting a shadow of dark green around the room. Constantly there to remind her of her life and her mad love for someone who was incapable of loving anything but power.

The eyes disappeared. Bellatrix set the wand down on the floor. She turned around and walked into the other end of the white. Into the unknown.

Finally moving on.

Forever.


End file.
